el gran verano
by NoCodeName
Summary: que pasria si a harry le llega una carta de hermione invitandolo a pasar el verano en su casa sin supervicion adulta junto con sus amigos ginny y Ron Pure cannon HxG RXhr
1. la invitacion

**hola a todos me llamo mariela y para que vean que si puedo escribir un fic ( aunque es el primero) y a decir verdad espero que les guste (y mucho)**

**Talvez este no sea el mejor capitulo solo porq es el inicio pero ya veran que los demas seran un poco (por no decir que mucho) mas largos**

---------------------------------------

esperomuchos r&r

Capitulo 1 la invitación

Era una mañana bastante en Privet drive harry se encontraba echado en el patio trasero pensando en lo que le había sucedido en los últimos meses, recordaba sus perdidas y en especial se acordaba de ginny, su ennovia, le recordaba su cabello, su olor a jazmín y su tan blanca y pecosa piel.

Era un pensamiento positivo que hubo en su cabeza durante las tres semanas que había estado encerrado en ese cuarto

Cerca del medio día, vio que se acercaron unas lechuzas a la casa

-OH! no –pensó harry. Si su tío las miraba le gritaría de nuevo, pero recordando el comportamiento de sus tíos en las ultimas semanas, desde que les dijo que ya nunca mas pisaría de nuevo ese césped después de su cumpleaños estaban muy cambiados. Ya no le encargaban tantas cosas y hasta Dudley parecía mas amable desde hacia mas d e una semana que no había preparado su propio desayuno, y ya ni lo criticaban cada vez que lo veían.

Harry habia subido de dos las escaleras y les abrió la ventana a las lechuzas que estiraron su pata mientras esperaban una respuesta inmediata

del moreno, que había quedado estático. Recogió las cartas y las lechuzas fueron a casar mientras harry miraba las cartas emocionado vio que ambas eran muy urgentes, mientras cogía la carta de hermione

_Querido Harry _

_Espero que hayas leído mi carta antes que la de Ron… Hay cosas muy importantes que quiero decirte por eso te estoy invitando a que pases lo que queda de las vacaciones conmigo. No es por nada pero ya Ron te dirá porque. _

_Espero tu respuesta antes del sábado. _

_Atte._

_Hermione_

El estaba un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que estaría en casa de hermione y no en la madriguera, pero esperaba que Ron le explicara algo

_Harry _

_Si ya leiste la carta de hermione te digo que es bueno que yo también estaré allá con mi hermana, ya que mis padres tendrán que irse a rumania a ver a Charlie que se accidentó con un cola cuerno húngaro en crianza._

_Pero volviendo al tema, podras ir? Si es que tus tios te dan permiso te espero el lunes antes de tu cumpleaños(nos iremos juntos a su casa) así que espero que alistes tus cosas._

_Atte _

_Ron_

_PD: espero que te encuentras feliz ya que veras a ginny de nuevo _

_2PD: No grites pero ya se que hpy es domingo (en otras palabras te veo mañana)_

_3PD: y ni se te ocurra acerle algo malo a ella es mi hermanita por Dios!_

_4PD: mi madre te mando un pastel pidiendo perdon por no poder estar en tu cumpleaños(por eso la otra lechuza) _

Harry lo leyó y con dudas alarmantes vio que en realidad se iría mañana y su cuarto era un desastre andante de un chico de casi diecisiete años con complejos de culpa y desesperación romántica. Vió que la otro lechuza se habia quitado el gran regalo de la señora weasley y harry comenzo a comerla.

Cerca de las doce de la noche Harry ya había acabado con su cuarto ya no parecía lo que había sido durante estas tres semanas estaba limpio y no tenia un solo rastro de que alguien viviese ahí, solo estaba en extremo limpio. Harry se echo en su cama y mientras pensaba en demasiadas cosas una pequeña vocecilla estaba haciendo una fiesta en su cráneo

_-Vas a ver a ginny! Vas a ver a ginny!_

-¿Si y eso que?

-_no me vengas a decir que ya no te gusta porque se que no es cierto_ – dijo la voz con una ligera tonada de roproche-.

- Que la quiera proteger es muy distinto y si aun me gusta- pensó harry mientras trataba de calmar a la voz-.

- _Aha! Si que te gusta_ - dijo de nuevo con la tonada-. _No?_

- pero la protejo y por eso la mantengo alejada.

- _pero te mueres por estar con ella_

- La adoro y si pudiera…-harry se emociono tenia todo el verano para estar con ella antes de partir a su busqueda-.

-_Ves que somos inteligentes?_ – pregunto la voz-. _O acaso no lo sientes_

- si, lo siento, gracias cerebro- dijo harry con una voz que contenía un jubilo inmenso. Pero la voz ya habia desaparecido.

harry se sento en su escritorio a escribir las rapidas respuestas:

_Hermione _

_Gracias y si voy a estar ahi y para la felicidad de mis tios me ire una semana antes de lo esperado y aunque no me den el permiso ahi estare presente _

_ atte._

_ harry_

la doblo y se puso a escribir la siguiente carta

_Ron_

_ porsupuesto que estare alli y si, espero que seas tu el que este aqui mañana por la mañana y por la felicidad de mis ogros( disculpa) quise decir tios me ire de cualquier forma, (aunque sospecho que si estaran de acuerdo) _

_siento lo que le paso a tu hermano con el colacuerno Húngaroy espero que se mejore.Tambien te pregunto y cuando entonces sera la boda de bill_

_ atte _

_ Harry_

_PD gracias por lo de Gin_

_PD2 serio que te voy a matar por no haberme avisado anten, pero lo hecho , hecho está y asi se va a quedar._

Mientras el seguía en su momento de apogeo en nombre de su cerebro, escuchó un ruido muy interesante en su ventana:

-HARRY!!!

Oh no- maldecia Harry –solo espero que no sean ellos

Lastimosamente habian dos cabezas pelirojas que lo llamaban desde la ventana junto con una castaña que se aparecio en su cuarto.


	2. la casa

**Hola, hola, hola soy yo y ya por ahora voy mejorando ya tengo una historia decente y espero acabar este fic antes de que acabe el año……. A veces suena mal no?**

**Bueno ahora ya les dejo la historia y sigan con los reviews jajaja gracias**

-------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

Mientras el seguía en su momento de apogeo en nombre de su cerebro, escuchó un ruido muy interesante en su ventana:

-HARRY!!!

OH no pensó –solo espero que no sean ellos

Capitulo 2 la casa

Harry estaba terriblemente asustado, se había caído de su cama mientras escuchaba el crack de hermione al aparecerse en su cuarto

Ella estaba vestida de traje negro a lo de espía muggle y mira el cuarto con detenimiento.

Oh!! nunca pensé que tu cuarto fuera tan ordenado harry-, Hablaba hermione- como era el tuyo en el colegio, nunca lo creería

P Pero que haces aquí tu hermione!! Pensé que llegarías mañana!!!- grito el chico, mientras se levantaba-.

Pero harry ya es mañana- argumento hermione, negando con la cabeza mientras le enseñaba su reloj, marcando este la una y media de la mañana-. Pero que esperabas acaso?

Que vinieran en unas horas, - en realidad, Harry estaba consternado viendo a hermione tan despreocupada y libre sin preocuparle lo que harían si los encontraban-. De Día – dijo recalcando esto ultimo-.

Ja, pensando en lo que harían tus tíos pensamos en algo mas sencillo como irnos de noche-dejo la chica-como para no despertarlos

COMO QUE PARA NO DESPERTARLOS- dijo harry alarmado-. Si ellos se enteran de que ustedes están aquí no pienso ni siquiera en lo que me haría tío vernon

Ya cálmate Harry ya nos ocupamos de eso- lo tranquilizo hermione- además yo ya soy mayor de edad- dicho eso hechizó la puerta para que no notaran el ruido-.

-Una pregunta mas

-¿Qué?

-Quienes más están aquí?

-No nadie solo Ron y Ginny

Ahora si estoy frito- dijo harry con los nervios por los aires, mientras se desplomaba en su cama-.

Bueno ahora si nos vamos- dijo Hermione con decisión al mismo tiempo que achicó las cosas de Harry y las lanzo por la ventana-, Nos Vamos?-. repitió la chica para sacar a harry de sus pensamientos sobre lo que le haría su tío si es que lo encontraba-.

Eh… Mejor si ya vayámonos

Y dicho eso la chica lo agarro por la mano y desaparecieron del cuarto con un sonoro crack. Harry pensó que se irían directamente a la casa de hermione pero esta decidió aparecerse en el jardín trasero de privet drive.

- Hermione… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto el chico mientras las dos melenas rojas de Ron y Ginny se le encontraron de frente-.

- Harry, amigo que tal tu vida?- dijo su amigo Ron-. Suerte que ya habías echo tu equipaje porque no queríamos demorarnos mucho-.

-Hola Harry- dijo una vocecita aguda detrás de Ron

-Ginny, hola- y el la abrazó de manera inconciente mientras aspiraba el olor a jazmines de nuevo y se sentía por fin de vuelta en el cielo de la felicidad. Tenia muchas ganas de besarla ahí mismo pero una tos detrás de él lo volvió a la realidad.

- Harry que te dije en La carta sobre mi hermana? Eh? – Dijo Ron mientras arrancaba a su hermana del pecho de su mejor amigo-. Que te paso harry?

- Seria mejor que nos fuéramos ahora no Ron?- inquirió hermione mientras agarro a ron por el cuello y se lo llevo mas allá

- Te dije que ellos harían eso no te enojes o ya sabrás…

-Ya sabrás que?- Preguntaron al unísono Harry y Ginny-.

-N...No nada –dijo la castaña mientras se sonrojaba al igual que su amigo Ron-. Mejor nos vamos de aquí ahora si harry-

-dos cosas: uno como vamos a ir? Y dos sabe alguno de ustedes donde esta mi baúl?

- te respondo las dos tu baúl esta allí y vamos en aparición conjunta hasta la casa de mis padres-respondió hermione, mientras lanzaba el baúl de harry hasta las manos de Ron

-ehh... que te he hecho yo acaso? -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba el pecho donde el minimizado baúl se encontraba.

Hermione se paro esperando que los demás se acercaran pero por lo visto nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que ella les dijo

-se supone que deberían agarrarse porque yo los tengo que guiar a la casa o es que no lo notaron?-dijo en tono de burla

Harry se sentía cohibido porque tenía que agarrarse a la mano de ginny y esta a hermione, mientras que del otro lado solo estaba Ron.

Entonces, sintió de nuevo esa sensación de no poder respirar y que los pulmones le estallarían cuando se paro en seco sobre algo que parecía pasto, pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en privet drive, admitió que nunca se sentía bien por tener que aparecerse hasta que se acostúmbrese a ello.

Estaba en una zona totalmente distinta donde las casa parecían con vida y no oscuras y tristes como en privet drive. Maravillado se volteo y observo la gran casa (n/a asi me lo imagino, sin exagerar) donde vivía su amiga mas aprecia una mansión que una casa .

Bueno ya que nos encontramos aquí…, porque mejor no vamos a dentro? –dijo la chica mientras trataba de bajar la cara de asombro de sus amigos.

-Won hermione pensé que tu casa seria….-dijo harry algo pasmado buscando las palabras mas exactas-… bueno algo mas….. Ligero…o mas pequeña …en fin es muy bonita

-gracias harry te lo agradezco- y hermione lo abrazo-, ya ustedes dos vamos adentro.

Hermione entro con sus amigos a la casa estaban tan sorprendidos y en un casi shock que al verlos estuvo a punto de partirse de la risa. Ellos tenían una cara de asombro mezclado con mandíbulas desencajadas y una lengua al aire.

-es fantástica -dijo ginny

-si enserio que lo es-admitió el pelirrojo-.Una pregunta como es que tus padres pagan esto si sin dentistas

-es que son muy buenos y a veces ganan salarios exorbitantes- dijo hermione algo sonrojada-. Les muestro sus cuartos?

-pues... claro ya que estamos aquí... creo que es lo mejor-dijo harry algo anonado

La casa de hermione era mas grande de lo que en realidad parecía tenía bastantes habitaciones y hasta su propio cuarto-armario-vestidor. Tenía una piscina gigante y un lugar de recreación un tanto peculiar, lleno de juguetes pero tambien de una radio, un televisor gigante y muchos"lujos".

Los chicos se instalaron en las habitaciones mas cercanas al cuarto de su amiga y, después de cenar muchas cosas, se recostaron en las camas y al poco rato todo el lugar estaba en un alegre silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano y fue a recorrer el patio, cuando vio una cabellera pelirroja que lo miraba desde el otro extremo

-Hola ginny que tal?

Hola harry –dijo la pelirroja-...este yo me tengo que ir- y se volteo al parque.

Harry estaba anonado por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, pero cayó en cuenta de todo lo que le había pasado en las ultimas semanas y que ella ya no quería acercarse a el hasta que solucionen sus problemas. El se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a imaginar todas las cosas que le habían pasado en menos de un mes. Ya no tenia nada por que vivir ya que ni Ginny quería hablarle su única salvación era el hecho que después de esas vacaciones ya estaría buscando los horrocruxes y no tendría tiempo para pensar en algo más.

Entonces unas manos lo agarraron por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cabello, pero harry alarmado se volteo y vio que era Ginny. La agarro por la cintura y con un rápido movimiento el la besó. _Cuanto tiempo había esperado para que eso pasara_ –se dijo harry mientras que se dejo llevar por el beso que le había dado a ginny y que ella recíprocamente le entregaba. En ese beso estaba todo el perdón la alegría amor, pasión, nuevo romance, y muchos sentimientos que se entregaban cuando...

-por dios harry es mi hermana-dijo un pelirrojo bastante enfurecido-.

- y a ti que te importa ronald, al menos tengo a alguien que besa muy bien-.dijo ginny cuando a los segundos se soltó de harry-. Por lo menos no tengo que morirme con un amor platónico que no sabe lo que siente, por tonto.

-...-nada. Harry se había quedado atontado con lo que Ginny le había dicho a su hermano- Ginny yo...

- No te disculpes porque aunque mi hermano no lo quiera...- y lo beso nuevamente-.

Harry estaba tan fuera de si con el comportamiento de ginny que no sabía que hacer y simplemente se dejo llevar por el beso más fantástico de su vida.

-----

ya se el capitulo es muy distinto pero asi yo me imagino la casa de hermione creen que sus padres no serian algo mas fuera de lo normal

si memandan mas reviews les prometo que les contare sobre algo de ron y hermione MUY IMPORTANTE

y espero que sigan leyendo

atte su amix Mariela


End file.
